Hilde's Loves
by Keara
Summary: (Completed) Hilde's coping with a loss and over time gets close to a new man. This has a Hilde/Heero pairing. Don't read it if you don't like them as a couple.


Disclaimers: I don't own anything.  
  
Author's notes: Sabacat requested it, and I wrote it. This is a Heero/Hilde fic. If you don't like that pairing, then stop reading this now. And if you like Duo, I'm sorry. I'm apologizing in advance. I warned you.  
  
This is not a sequel to any of my other stories. It is a completely independent story.  
  
  
  
Hilde's Loves  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Hilde rolled over onto her side. She ran her hand across the other end of the bed, where Duo slept. It was empty. Oh God, she thought, it wasn't a nightmare. Duo really was gone.  
  
She drew her knees up to her chest, clutching them tightly against her body as she began crying. This was how she woke up every morning, wishing the past few months had all been a terrible nightmare.  
  
But Duo really was gone, dead. It had happened three months ago. Duo went on a mission, and just never came back. She remembered that day clearly, like it had happened just yesterday.  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
Hilde was standing over the sink, washing the dishes. Her mind was distracted as she thought of Duo, once again risking his life in the name of peace. She wished she hadn't yelled before he left, that they hadn't had that stupid argument over him leaving the milk out. It was just a meaningless fight. But at least she had told him that she loved him before he walked out the door.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Hilde put down the plate she had been washing and dried her hands. She walked to the door slowly, a feeling in the back of her mind telling her that something was wrong.  
  
Hilde opened the door. The moment she saw Heero Yuy standing there, his eyes staring down at the ground, she just collapsed. Her mind screamed out, knowing that Duo had died in battle, that it was the only reason Heero would have shown up. If everything had been okay then he wouldn't be there.  
  
She fell to the floor, screaming Duo's name over and over again. Strong hands lifted her from the ground, but she didn't care. She wanted to die, wanted to be with the man she loved.  
  
As she was placed down on her sofa, she reached out to Heero, grabbing him and pulling him into an embrace. She had to hold onto something, or else let the rest of her world just crumble away. At first, Heero didn't move, but then she felt his arms wrap around her. She cried onto him, not caring if he thought she was weak.  
  
Hilde didn't know how long she had been crying. It wouldn't have mattered to her anyway if she did know. Duo was dead, lost to her forever. She would never feel his strong arms around her, never hear his laugh again.  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
Hilde sat up, knowing she couldn't stay in bed all day. The sound of a child crying, her child, attracted her attention. She stood, walking over to the cradle on the other side of the room. She leaned over, smiling at her beautiful son.  
  
At least she had him, Hilde thought, as she picked up the three-month-old baby. She had been pregnant when Duo had died, and had gone into labor from the shock of his death. She was glad that Heero had been there to take her to the hospital.  
  
Her son, Duo's son, was born almost a month premature. But he was completely healthy, and Hilde was thankful for that. She had named their son after the father he would never know, Duo Maxwell. And already, Hilde could see the resemblance between father and son.   
  
When he got old enough, Hilde would tell him of his father. She would tell him how brave a man he was, and that he had died a good death protecting the people he loved. She only wished that Duo could have seen his son before he had died.  
  
Hilde cradled little Duo in her arms, carrying him out of the bedroom. Time to start a new day, she thought.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Heero watched from across the street as Hilde fed her young son. He always watched over them, just like he had promised Duo.  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
"Look out!" Duo shouted as he knocked Heero to the ground. A hail of bullets flew past his head, and he looked up in horror as they hit Duo.  
  
"Duo!" He screamed as he pulled his friend out of danger. Then, he pressed the button on the detonator. The base, that they had been sent to destroy, exploded. Soldiers ran in all directions, none of them paying attention to Heero and Duo anymore.  
  
Heero looked down at Duo, his friend. His chest was covered in blood. He coughed up blood as he struggled to speak. "Don't talk, Duo. I'll get you out of here." Heero said, trying to keep the young man calm.  
  
But Duo didn't seem to want to listen. He grabbed onto Heero's shirt with his bloody hand, pulling him down closer to him. "Tell Hilde I'm sorry. Tell her I tried to come back to her."  
  
"I don't have to. You're going to be fine." He said, although he wasn't sure if he believed it himself. There was so much blood, so many bullet wounds. He knew wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding.  
  
"We both know I'm not going to make it." He said, struggling for each and every breath. "Promise me something?"  
  
"Anything." Heero replied.  
  
"Watch out for Hilde. Take care of her for me." He released his grip on Heero's shirt.  
  
Heero grabbed his hand. "I promise." He said. It was the least he could do for the friend that had saved his life.  
  
All Heero could do was watch as Duo fought for life. And in the end, he lost that battle.  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
Heero pushed the memories away. He looked again to the window, and watched as Hilde cradled her son in her arms.  
  
Heero admired her. She was stronger than he gave her credit for. He had thought she would have tried something desperate by now, that she would have tried to commit suicide, but she hadn't.   
  
Now he saw what Duo had seen in her, her strength. She wasn't weak as he had thought her to be when he had first met her. Hilde was stronger than many men he had met.  
  
For the three months he had watched over her, he had grown to love her, in his own way. He would never express it in any way, but he knew he loved her. She was still mourning over her dead husband and right now would never give him a second look.  
  
Heero knew he just had to wait. Someday, he would tell her, he would reveal his feelings. At least he hoped that someday he would be able to tell her. It was hard for him to even talk about his feelings when he was alone. How would he be able to tell Hilde that he loved her when he couldn't even say the words?  
  
He turned and walked away, going back to his own home. While he walked, he wondered how he could have fallen in love with someone like Hilde. She was nothing like him. She was energetic, enthusiastic, perky. She showed her emotions in everything she did. But Heero couldn't do that, he couldn't express himself like that. He envied her freedom.  
  
For months Heero watched over them, keeping a safe distance away from her. He knew he couldn't get too close. If he did, he would want to tell her how he felt and that would probably scare her off. And he couldn't risk that.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Duo was growing up a happy child. Now he was a year old. He was a walking bundle of energy, and Hilde loved him more than life itself. He was all she had left of her husband, all that remained of the man she had loved.  
  
He looked exactly like his father. The same chestnut hair, the same cobalt blue eyes. Hilde already knew that she wouldn't cut his hair. Once it was long enough, she'd braid it. Of course if he wanted to cut it when he was older, she wouldn't stop him.  
  
Over time, the pain of Duo's death had faded, although it never went away. It was always there, always in the corner of her mind, haunting her. Sometimes she still woke up, thinking that she had heard him calling her name, whispering into her ear.  
  
Hilde knelt down in front of her young son. "Now, you be good for Uncle Howard, okay Duo?" She said.  
  
The little boy just looked up at her and giggled. Howard stood by the door waiting. "Don't worry Hilde. I'm sure he'll be good." He said as he walked over.  
  
Hilde stood and left the house, glancing back at the door before she left the yard. She always hated leaving Duo, even if she had to. But today she didn't have to, she just had a few errands to run, nothing important. She could've taken him with her, but she decided not to.  
  
She saw Heero standing under a tree across the street. "Still watching over me, I see." She said. She had found out that Heero was watching over her months ago. "You're like my own personal Guardian Angel." She giggled as she passed by him.  
  
"I'm just keeping a promise." He replied, without a hint of emotion in his voice.  
  
"That's what you always say." She said, continuing to walk as Heero followed behind her.  
  
Two hours later, she was walking back home. She had been able to convince Heero to walk beside her, although it took her a long time. He argued about how it was easier to keep an eye on her from farther away. But she wouldn't listen. It irritated her, the way he always followed her around, although she appreciated the gesture.  
  
As they approached the house, Hilde noticed that the front door was wide open. She ran to it, with Heero close behind her. For a moment, her heart stopped when she saw Howard lying on the floor.  
  
"Howard?" She said, kneeling by his side and rolling him over onto his back.  
  
He groaned as he sat up, his sunglasses still in place. "They took Duo." He said as he placed his hand to the large bump on the side of his head.  
  
Hilde fell backward, as all the breath left her body. No, not Duo, she thought. This couldn't be happening. Finally, she had gotten over her husband's death and someone steals her baby. How could this be happening?  
  
"Who took him? Did you see them?" Heero asked, as he lifted Hilde off the floor. Hilde wrapped her arms around him, as she cried onto his shirt.  
  
"They were wearing masks." Howard replied.  
  
"What's that in your hand?" Heero asked.  
  
Howard held out his hand. Hilde turned to look. In his hand, he held a wallet, and what was left of a pocket. "I jumped at one of those men that were trying to take Duo. I guess after I was hit, I must have torn the guy's pocket off."  
  
Heero took the wallet from Howard. He opened it and pulled out a card. He read the name on it out loud. "Ben West. It looks like we have a place to start looking for Duo."   
  
He turned to Hilde. "Don't worry, we'll find him." He said.  
  
Hilde could only hope that Heero was right.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Heero didn't like the idea of Hilde coming along with him while he went after the guys that took Duo. She might get hurt. And he wasn't about to let anyone else he cared about get hurt.  
  
But she had insisted. Heero knew from experience that he would never be able to talk her out of it. When Hilde set her mind on something, there was no way to stop her.  
  
Right now, as they drove to Ben West's home, Hilde was getting on his nerves. She wouldn't stop talking. Maybe, if she was talking about something other than how much she blamed herself for leaving Duo with Howard that day, it wouldn't bother him so much.  
  
Finally, after listening to her blaming herself for what seemed like hours, he just snapped. "Will you stop it, Hilde?!" He shouted, immediately regretting that he had raised his voice to her. At least it shut her up, though.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said meekly, as she folded her hands on her lap and looked down at them.  
  
Heero sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. But I don't want to ever hear you blame yourself for anything again." He replied, not taking his eyes from the road in front of him.  
  
They finally reached Ben West's house and Heero pulled the car over. He and Hilde got out, and ran to the front door. Heero didn't even bother knocking. He just kicked the door in, his gun drawn.  
  
"Are you Ben West?" He asked a blonde haired man that sat on a nearby sofa, as he aimed the gun at his head.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." He stuttered, as he raised his hands above his head.   
  
This man was no soldier, Heero thought. He was probably just hired to do a job. "Where's the boy you kidnapped this afternoon?" Heero demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ben tried to say calmly, although his voice was shaky.  
  
"I believe you left this at the house, after you stole the baby." Heero replied, tossing Ben's wallet to the floor.  
  
He saw Ben's eyes go wide, and also saw the sweat beading on his face. "Hey man, I was just hired to take the kid."  
  
"Where'd you take my baby?" Hilde asked, from behind Heero.  
  
Ben hesitated a moment, but answered. "A warehouse downtown."  
  
Heero didn't need to write the address down as Ben told it to him. It was easy to remember. Heero turned to Hilde and told her to get the rope from the car and tie Ben up. He didn't want Ben to warn his friends about them coming.  
  
After Ben was securely tied, they jumped back in the car and sped off to the warehouse. Heero wondered who exactly had taken Duo, and why.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Hilde's heart was pounding as they walked through the darkened warehouse. The only light, came from the artificial colony daylight shining through the windows. She tried to hold her gun steady. But her hands were shaking terribly.  
  
She heard a child crying from up ahead. "Duo." She gasped, under her breath.  
  
She looked to Heero, remembering how wonderful he had been over the past year. He had helped her through the funeral, was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. And ever since, he had been there, watching over her and little Duo. If it hadn't been for him, she would have cracked long ago.   
  
She wished she knew how he felt about her. If only he would show his emotions, even a little. Maybe, he was just being a good friend, nothing more. But now she was ready to move on with her life. Unfortunately, she wanted to move on with Heero. If he didn't feel the same about her, then she would just have to deal with that.  
  
Heero's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hilde, I think they're in there." He pointed to an office, the only office with a light on inside of it.  
  
They sneaked over to it, trying to stay low. Then Heero kicked the door open, surprising the two people inside. He aimed his weapon, as Hilde ran to Duo and picked him up. No one made a move to stop her.  
  
"Why did you steal my baby?" Hilde asked as she backed away toward Heero and the door.  
  
"Why don't you ask your friend there?" One of the men said, pointing at Heero.  
  
She turned to face him, but she didn't have to ask. Heero spoke, before she could even open her mouth. "These men ran the Military base that Duo and I were sent to destroy. That was the mission that . . ."   
  
"Duo died on." Hilde finished.  
  
"We needed something to take as payment for all the damages they cost us. Selling that brat would have made us a nice little profit. There are many people that would pay a hefty price for the son of a Gundam pilot." One of the men said, a cruel smile on his face.  
  
In an instant everything changed. One second that man was smiling, the next he had pulled a gun seemingly out of nowhere, aiming it at Hilde. She thought for sure that she would be killed, but then a force knocked her to the ground, as a loud bang echoed through the warehouse. A second and a third bang quickly followed it.  
  
When she looked up, she saw Heero clutching the left side of his chest, a smoking gun in his hand. She looked to the men and saw them both lying motionless on the floor. But she didn't care about them, not really.   
  
Hilde turned her attention back to Heero. He slumped to the floor, and Hilde crawled over to him, still cradling Duo in her arms. "Heero?" She said, as she rolled him over onto his back.  
  
He looked up at her, his hand still covering his chest. "You okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Are you hurt?" She tried to pry his hand away from his chest, but he held tight. "Let me see."  
  
She could already see the blood between his fingers, and knew he was hurt. But she had to know just how bad it was. When he moved his hand away, she saw the bullet wound, or actually, she couldn't see it because of all the blood. But she had a good guess as to where it was. "Oh God, Heero."  
  
He took hold of her hand. Hilde looked into his eyes, seeing a hint of emotion within them. "I have something to tell you, just in case."   
  
"I don't want to hear you talking like that." She said.  
  
Heero seemed to ignore her completely. He acted as if she hadn't spoken at all. "I'm afraid of you, Hilde. You bring up emotions in me that I have kept locked away for a long time. But I wouldn't have it any other way." He paused a moment, taking in a breath and letting it out in a series of coughs. When the coughing stopped, he continued. "I love you Hilde. I love everything about you."  
  
For a moment, Hilde couldn't breathe. But she quickly regained her senses and replied. "Oh, Heero. I've been waiting for you to say that to me." She leaned over, still holding her son in her arms, and gently kissed Heero on the lips.  
  
When she pulled away from him, she saw he was smiling. Heero Yuy was actually smiling, she couldn't believe it. "I'll call an ambulance." She said, remembering that he was hurt.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
One Year Later  
  
  
Hilde sat on the sofa, flipping through a magazine. She looked up, hearing the front door open. In walked the man she loved, Heero Yuy. His wound had healed a long time ago, and now they were engaged to be married. She smiled as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Uncle Heero!" Exclaimed Duo as the two-year-old latched himself onto Heero's leg.  
  
"Hi Duo." Heero replied, as he walked over to Hilde, dragging the boy along with him. Heero never let Duo call him Dad, saying that it would be dishonorable to Duo. He said it was better that he was just an uncle.  
  
Hilde stood to meet him, dropping the magazine on the coffee table as she moved. As soon as he reached her, he wrapped her in his strong arms. She felt so safe in his arms as if nothing could ever hurt her again.  
  
"Mommy?" Duo said, looking up at her with his cobalt blue eyes. His hair was already so long, even though he was only two. It was braided behind him. Hilde thought he looked like a miniature version of his father. And he was so smart, smarter than most kids his age.  
  
"Yes, Duo." She replied, smiling back at him.  
  
"What was my Daddy like?"   
  
Hilde sat on the sofa, pulling Duo away from Heero and onto her lap. Heero walked over to the nearby bookcase and pulled a photo album from one of the shelves. Then he sat beside them, laying the album across his lap.  
  
"You ask almost every day." Hilde said, as she opened the photo album.  
  
"I know. But I like hearing." He replied, his gaze fixed on the pictures. He pointed to one of Duo. It was a picture of him and Hilde together. He had his fingers up behind her head, giving her bunny ears.   
  
"Yes, that's him." Heero said.   
  
Hilde smiled, thinking to herself about the past two years. In that time she had lost one love, but gained another. Even though Duo's death still pained her, she was very happy. Her life was back together again, and now she had someone to help her raise her son, someone she loved very deeply.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it. I usually don't kill Duo in any of my stories, since he's one of my favorite characters. It'll probably never happen again, either. Again, please Review or email me to tell me what you think.  



End file.
